Strangers
by Shiranui
Summary: B/V A/U Die Leben zweier Fremder prallen durch die launischen Spiele des Schicksals zusammen und decken Geheimnisse auf, die die beiden eigentlich glaubten längst in den Tiefen ihrer Seelen unerreichbar begraben zu haben.
1. Prolog

Feiner grauer Sand rieselte in schmalen silbernen Fäden aus seinen Fingern. Die winzigen Körner wurden vom Wind erfasst und willenlos durch die trockene Luft gewirbelt. Die nun leere Hand ballte sich zu einer zitternden Faust.

Der Mann, in einen langen schwarzen Mantel gekleidet blickte mit zusammen gekniffenen dunklen Augen in die Ferne. Sein scharfer Blick konnte nichts als Berge aus ödem Sand ausmachen, pures, lebloses Grau prägte die Landschaft, unterbrochen von einigen wenigen schlammbraunen Felsen.

Seine Stiefel schritten durch den knirschenden Sand, hinterließen nur für wenige Augenblicke Fußspuren, die sogleich vom Wind ausgelöscht wurden.

Dieser Planet war tot, lange schon. Er war nichts als eine verdorrte Verschwendung von Platz und schlimmer noch, von der Zeit des Mannes, der nicht gerade für seine unermessliche Geduld berühmt war.

Der Mann, dessen Haar einer schwarzen Flamme glich hielt Inne, als er sein Schiff errichte. Sein emotionsloses Gesicht blickte noch ein Mal zurück, bevor seine Hand, die noch zuvor den Sand gespürt hatte, eine blaue Kugel aus kalter, rauer Energie formte. Angewidert vor der Wertlosigkeit dieser toten Welt verzog er seine Lippen, bevor er den Energieball weit über das Meer aus Sand schleuderte.

Ohne noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden bestieg er das Schiff, dass sogleich davon schnellte und alles, was Sekunden später noch von dem Planeten übrig war, waren feine Aschewolken, die leblos durch die Schwärze des Alls schwebten.

* * *

Keuchender Atem bildete eine ungewöhnlich harmonische Melodie mit dumpfen, raschen Schritten, die an den Wänden der baufälligen Häuser widerhallten. Stoßweise presste eine in einen Kapuzenmantel gehüllte Gestalt die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Sie unterbrach ihren fast rennenden Schritt nur, wenn sie Geräusche wahrnahm, verharrte dann sekundenlang in völliger Starre und lauschte, nur um dann wieder weiter durch die verwinkelten Gassen zu hasten.

Auf ihrem Rücken trug sie einen vergilbten, braungrauen Rucksack, dessen Inhalt von Zeit zu Zeit murrend klapperte.

Kein Mensch war auf den Straßen, was zum einen ein gutes, zum anderen jedoch auch ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Das Licht wurde fahler, die Sonne, deren Strahlen sich tagsüber nur mühsam und kaum erfolgreich durch den dichten Smog kämpften verabschiedete sich für den heutigen Tag und machte der Schwärze der Nacht und einem schnöden, dunkelgrauen Himmel Platz.

Es dämmerte! Dies war die Zeit, in der sich kaum einer der normalen Bürger noch auf die Straße traute. Denn nun krochen die gerade erst erwachten Monster dieser Zeit aus ihren Löchern. Auch tagsüber war diese Gegend kein Ort, an dem man sich wohl, geschweige denn sicher fühlen konnte. Man musste stets auf der Hut sein und kaum jemand ging ohne Waffe aus dem Haus.

Doch nachts glich dieses Pflaster einem kriminellen Hexenkessel. Die Banden, die sich in Schaaren zusammen gerottet hatten regierten und töteten mit eiserner Faust. Ein Menschenleben beutete nichts und dementsprechend bedeutete es auch nichts, es auszulöschen.

Ein staubiger Wind kam auf, erfasste die Kapuze der noch immer rastlos durch die Straßen huschenden Gestalt und warf das alte Stück Stoff mit sanfter Eleganz zurück. Wasserblaues Haar kam zum Vorschein, dessen einzelne Strähnen sogleich mit dem Windhauch zu spielen begannen.

Die Frau beschleunigte ihren Schritt, obwohl ihr Herz bereits wie wild pochte und ihre Lunge kaum mehr die Luft ihrer raschen Atemzüge filtern konnte. Doch es wurde immer dunkler und die Geräusche aus den schwarzen Ecken der Häuser immer lauter und einschüchternder.

Es war ihr Glück, dass ihr Ziel nun direkt vor ihr lag. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Anstrengung, als sie die Tür ihres kleinen Hauses erreicht hatte. Sie riss diese schließlich auf und stürmte hinein in den einzigen, letzten Zufluchtsort auf diesem Planeten, an dem sie sich zumindest ein wenig sicher fühlte und schloss die zahlreichen Schlösser der Tür hastig zu.

Draußen auf den Straßen wurde es endgültig Nacht. Eine raue Kälte legte sich über die karge Landschaft aus altem, verfallenem Beton.

**A/N**

So ihr Lieben! Das ist sozusagen ein kleiner Teaser (und ein kleiner Test um zu schauen, ob das hier noch einige von euch interessieren könnte). Es ist der Prolog zu einer bereits sehr alten Story von mir, die ich ursprünglich überarbeiten wollte. Tatsächlich seh ich mich aber gezwungen, sie neu zu schreiben, da ich finde, dass die ursprüngliche Version so gar nicht zu meinem jetzigen Stil passt (ergo – ich fand die alte Story grottenschlecht geschrieben!).

Ich hab mich jetzt entschieden, dass ich es nochmal von vorne versuche und sie ohne die alte Version groß zu beachten neu schreibe. Ich werde zwar die alten Ideen aufgreife müssen (mir fällt zu manchen Szenen nichts Besseres ein)… aber an sich schreibe ich die Story einfach neu.

Das ist jetzt zwar nur seeeehr kurz, aber ich bin gespannt, ob es euch neugierig macht ^-^ !

Danke für's lesen!

xoxoxo


	2. Mudball

Der Himmel glänzte in schmierigem dunklen Grau, dichte Smogschichten drängten sich aneinander und verhinderten den Blick auf eine orange-rot aufgehende Sonne. Auch ihre wärmenden Strahlen würden es nur gering durch diese dicke Decke verpesteter Luft schaffen.

Vegeta rümpfte die Nase. Er stand auf einer Anhöhe und konnte weit über das ansonsten flache Land blicken. Was vor vielen Jahren bestimmt ein schöner Ausblicks punkt gewesen war, war heute nur noch ein Bild des Abschaums. Die Stadt, die ihm zu Füßen lag bildete sich aus alten, baufälligen Baracken, durchzogen von Müllbergen, durchlöcherten Straßen und Graffiti beschmierten Wänden. Grün war nur wenig zu finden und wenn er noch lebende Pflanzen ausmachen konnte, so waren diese schon in ein fahles braun-grün gefärbt.

Der Boden unter seinen Stiefeln war staubig, hart und trocken und nach nur wenigen Minuten auf diesem Planeten verspürte er bereits ein starkes Verlangen, ihn wieder zu verlassen.

Entfernt erinnerte er sich an diese Galaxie und diesen kleinen Ball in einem unbedeutenden Sonnensystem, die Erde. Schon damals war abzusehen, was die kümmerlichen Lebewesen die ihn bewohnten aus ihm machen würden und schon damals war er dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Dass er nun wieder hier gelandet war, war lediglich seinem Schiff zu verdanken, oder besser, seinem ungezügelten Verhalten. Hätte er den letzten Planeten nicht zerstört, hätte ein Brocken dieses wertlosen Gesteins sein Schiff nicht treffen und beschädigen können.

An irgendetwas hatte er letztlich jedoch seine Wut auslassen müssen. Er hatte einen falschen Tipp erhalten, der ihm einen blühenden, kaum bewohnten Planeten versprochen hatte. Eine kleine Goldgrube, die ihm durchaus gelegen gekommen wäre. Wäre dieser vermaledeite Planet brauchbar gewesen, hätte er lediglich die Bewohner vernichten müssen und hätte ihn für einen horrenden Preis verkaufen können.

Ein tiefes Knurren grollte aus seiner Kehle. Er hasste Umwege und er hasste vor allem unnütz vergeudete Zeit. Der Typ, der ihm den ‚Tipp' gegeben hatte, hatte nun nicht mehr lange zu leben, so viel war sicher. Umso ärgerlicher, dass er nun auf diesem ebenso unnützen Planeten hatte landen müssen.

Er verabscheute diesen Ort und mehr noch, die Menschen. Sie waren eine dümmliche, schwächliche Rasse ohne jegliche Vorzüge oder Besonderheiten. Sie langweilten ihn.

Es blieb ihm aber nichts anderes übrig. Sein Schiff brauchte eine Reparatur und irgendwo auf diesem Drecksball musste ja ein Mensch zu finden sein, der dies zu Stande brachte. Die Frage war nur, wo.

Vegeta schritt durch die verfallenen Gassen der Stadt. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich verachtend, während er zwei verdreckte, stinkende, im Lumpen gekleidete Jungen sah, die vor einem alten Mann davon rannten, der ihnen mit drohend wedelndem Stock humpelnd folgte. Die beiden waren offensichtlich im Diebstahl geübt und wussten, welche Opfer die leichtesten und erfolgversprechendsten waren. Der Laib Bort, der einer von ihnen in Händen hielt hatte dementsprechend unfreiwillig den Besitzer gewechselt.

Welch abscheuliche Kreaturen. Jedoch machte diese Art von Skrupellosigkeit vor keiner Klasse oder Rasse Halt.

Im Zentrum der Stadt waren kleine, hölzerne Marktstände aufgebaut. Musternd wanderten seine Augen über Waren schlechter Qualität die zu unnatürlich horrenden Preisen angeboten wurden. Krampfhaft versuchte er den unerträglichen Gestank zu ignorieren, der von jeder Ritze der Gebäude zu sickern schien und sich mit einem noch grauenhafteren Gestank aus der Gosse vermischte.

Er reduzierte seine Atmung auf ein Minimum und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Stände. Ein alter Mann saß hinter einem unverkennbar improvisierten Verschlag und döste vor sich hin. Seine Bude pries allerhand unterschiedlicher gebrauchter Maschinenteile an, er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, diese zu reinigen.

Dösend schnarchte er vor sich hin, bevor ihn ein tiefes Grollen aus einem schönen Tagtraum riss. Er blinzelte hinter seiner Brille schläfrig und blickte schließlich auf.

„Nur das Beste vom Besten hier, junger Mann."

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue, ein zynischer Kommentar brannte auf seiner Zunge, jedoch war es dieser alte Greis nicht wert, dass er noch länger seine Zeit hier verschwendete. Er wollte weg von hier, und das möglichst sofort.

„Mechaniker."

Nun war es an dem bärtigen Alten, eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Schön für dich. Was kann ich dir also anbieten?"

Vegeta knurrte rau. „Nein, ich suche einen Mechaniker."

Der Alte grinste. „Verstehe… Nun, mein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr unbedingt das Beste, du verstehst?"

Dieser Mann schien offenbar nicht zu kapieren, wer vor ihm stand und welcher Gefahr er sich gerade mit seiner Gier aussetzte. Und er trieb sein Spiel noch weiter auf die Spitze, als Vegeta stoisch keinerlei Reaktion zeigte.

„Hier auf der Erde ist in Zeiten wie diesen nichts Umsonst. Und vielleicht könnte ein wenig Entgegenkommen deinerseits meinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die…"

Der Greis fand sich im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks in einem eisernen Griff wieder. Keuchend versuchte er Luft durch seine zusammengedrückte Luftröhre zu schleusen. Vegeta's eiserner Griff umfasste unbarmherzig seine Kehle, sein ausgestreckter Arm hob sich noch ein wenig, sodass die Beine des alten Mannes frei in der Luft zappelten.

„Mein Entgegenkommen ist, dass ich dich am Leben lasse, hast DU jetzt verstanden?"

Das hatte er und nickte angsterfüllt. Vegeta löste seinen Griff und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Sein Gegenüber prustete und keuchte, sich nervös an den Hals fassend.

„B… Briefs.. i-im Westbe..zirk."

Als der Mann aufblickte, war sein Peiniger bereits verschwunden.

* * *

Der Raum glänzte in düsterem, fahlem Licht, das durch die halb offenen Jalousien strahlte. Es befanden sich hunderte kleiner, silberner Teile darin, jedes davon sauber zu seiner Kategorie zugeteilt, aufgereiht und poliert. Die Werkstatt befand sich in einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Haus außerhalb der Stadt. Außen bröckelte bereits die Fassade, einige Dachziegel hingen schief und der Zaun, der einen kleinen matschigen ‚Vorgarten' umgab war geprägt von schiefen, löchrigen Latten.

Dies war Bulma's Refugium. Während draußen Chaos und Verfall herrschte, fühlte sie sich in ihren vier Wänden noch immer zumindest annähernd heimisch.

Ihr blaues Haar war zu einem Rossschwanz hochgebunden und kitzelte ihren Nacken. Sie kaute an ihrem trockenen Frühstücksbrot und ordnete dabei die Teile ihres letzten Streifzuges ihrer Zugehörigkeit ein. Ihre Tour war dieses Mal durchaus erfolgreich gewesen. Sie hatte einige seltene Stücke ergattert, die heutzutage kaum mehr zu finden waren.

Liebevoll begutachtete sie jedes Teil, säuberte und polierte mit größter Sorgfalt. So begann sie ihre Tage am liebsten. Ihre Gedanken kreisten währenddessen um alles und um nichts, die Welt um sie verschwamm und bestand lediglich noch aus glitzernden und blinkenden silbernen Teilstücken.

Achtlos griff sie nach der nächsten Errungenschaft, die sie begutachten wollte. Kühl schmiegte es sich an die Innenfläche ihrer Hand und als ihr Blick auf es fiel, stockte ihr Atem und ihr Körper versteifte sich zu einer schmerzlichen Starre.

In ihrer Hand ruhte ein oval geformtes Ding. Nach Minuten in völliger Bewegungslosigkeit breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Bulma's Lippen aus und sie strich mit den schmalen Fingern ihrer anderen Hand über die kleine Kapsel.

„Hoipoi," ihr Flüstern war ein leiser Hauch. Sie schluckte die Tränen, die sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln kämpfen wollten.

Mit einem frischen Tuch säuberte sie die Kapsel vorsichtig, sie versuchte dabei vor allem, den Auslöseknopf nicht zu betätigen. Es war nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt funktionierte und ob etwas darin verstaut war. Die Farbe war längst verblasst, das schwarz weiße Logo jedoch noch ein wenig zu erkennen.

Strahlend musterte sie den nun gesäuberten Gegenstand in ihrer Hand. Sie musste die Kapsel unbewusst eingesteckt haben, würde sie diese Rarität doch sonst sofort unter jeglichen Schmutzpartikeln erkennen. Jedoch hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie jemals, schon gar nicht hier, noch ein Mal darauf stoßen würde. Wenn der Händler gewusst hätte, welcher mächtige Batzen Geld ihm da durch die Lappen gegangen war, so würde er sich nun mehr als nur in den Hintern beißen.

Ihre Finger legten sich abermals um das glatte Material der Kapsel. Sie trug sie geradezu ehrfürchtig durch den Raum und sank schließlich in einer Ecke in die Knie. Mit ihrer freien Hand zog sie ein gut verstecktes kleines silbernes Kästchen hervor und öffnete dieses. In weichen Stoff waren dort drei weitere solcher Kapseln gebettet und sie legte die Neueste dazu. Ihr zu Füßen ruhte nun ein nicht allzu kleines Vermögen, jedoch war der emotionale Wert unmessbar.

Vorsichtig schloss sie das Kästchen wieder und schob es zurück an seinen geheimen Platz.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte noch immer ihre Lippen, während sie sich zur Feier des Tages einen frischen Kaffee machte, schließlich war auch dieser in der heutigen Zeit selten und dementsprechend teuer geworden. Ja, dieser Tag war definitiv ein guter Tag.

Beschwingt mit einem aromatischen Schub Koffein im Blut führte sie ihr Schritt wieder zurück in ihre Werkstatt. Jedoch wurde ihr Weg durch ein vehementes Klopfen an ihrer Tür unterbrochen. Verwundert blickte sie auf die Uhr, die gerade ein Mal neun Uhr anzeigte. Eine ungewöhnliche Zeit für Besuch und… überhaupt bekam sie äußerst selten Besuch.

Misstrauisch musterte sie ihre Tür, auf die abermals unsanft eingedroschen wurde. Zaghaft ging sie darauf zu und blickte schließlich prüfend und geräuschlos durch den Spion.

Als hätte sie der Besucher aber trotzdem gesehen, tönte in diesem Augenblick von draußen eine tiefe Stimme „Briefs."

Bulma schreckte zurück, als sie ein fast kohlrabenschwarzes Augenpaar durch den Spion anzustarren schien.

„Was willst du?" Sie hoffte, dass das Material der Tür das nervöse Vibrieren das mit ihrer Stimme mitschwang filterte.

Eine kurze Stille trat ein in der sie hätte schwören können, ein entferntes jedoch grollendes Knurren zu hören. „Ich suche den Mechaniker Briefs."

Den Mechaniker Briefs?

„Ist er hier?"

Er?

„Verdammt Weib, antworte!"

Was bildete sich dieser Idiot ein?

Entgegen jeder Vernunft riss sie die Kette aus dem Türschloss und öffnete die Tür schließlich schwungvoll.

„Was heißt hier ‚Weib'? Was soll das? Du hast die Frechheit mich so früh zu stören und bellst hier rum wie eine tollwütige Bulldogge."

Stechende Augen musterten sie und Bulma erschauerte vor der Gestalt, die vor ihr stand. Er war nur ein wenig größer als sie, doch schien trotzdem ein absoluter Riese zu sein. Seine plötzliche Präsenz drängte sie fast zurück und nahm jeglichen Platz um sie herum ein.

„Ich widerhole mich äußerst ungern. Mechaniker Briefs, wo ist er?"

Ohne die Barriere zwischen ihnen wirkte seine Stimme noch dunkler, fast so rabenschwarz und rau wie sein Knöchellanger Mantel, der sich eng an seine gestählte Form schmiegte.

Bulma setzte eine selbstsichere Mine auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Steht vor dir."

Abermals wurde sie gemustert und sie unterdrückte mit aller Gewalt eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut. „Hah, ja klar."

Sarkasmus tropfte zäh von seinen Lippen bevor sich seine Stimme zu purem Eis verformte. „Wo – ist – er?" Eine unmissverständliche Drohung schwang mit diesen simplen Worten mit.

Und obwohl Bulma mit jeglicher Pore dazu verleitet war, tiefste Angst zu verspüren hielt sie ihre Fassade aufrecht und reckte ihre Nase arrogant in die Höhe.

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber ‚er' steht direkt vor dir."

Schmale Falten bildeten sich um seinen Mund und seine Nase, als er die Zähne fletschte und ein heiseres Grollen ausstieß. Seine Hände ballten sich zu zitternden Fäusten bevor er sich umdrehte.

Er – hasste – diesen verfluchten Planteten.

Seine Schritte hallten dumpf auf dem trockenen Boden, als er das unscheinbare Grundstück verließ.

„Du wirst keinE und auch keinEN besseren als mich finden. Auf der ganzen Erde nicht."

Seine Bewegungen stockten. Wie er diese verfluchten Menschen – hasste!

* * *

Drückende schwüle ließ die staub geschwängerte Luft in der Ferne flimmern. Obwohl die Sonnenstrahlen durch die dichte Smogschicht gefiltert wurden, entstand trotzdem diese nahezu unerträgliche Hitze.

Bulma hielt kurz inne und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie vermied es normalerweise, um die Mittagszeit ihr Haus zu verlassen und vor allem vermied sie, sich dabei auch noch körperlich zu betätigen. Jeder Schritt fiel ihr schwer, jeder Atemzug brannte in ihren Lungen. Sie blickte in die Ferne und konnte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen lediglich einen schwarzen, flimmernden Punkt ausmachen.

Dies war definitiv der Moment, in dem sie zutiefst bereute, diesen seltsamen, grummeligen Fremden davon überzeugt zu haben, dass sie die Beste Adresse auf dem Planeten war, wenn es um Technik und Reparatur ging. Sie hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass sein Schiff so weit draußen platziert war.

Sie war von einem weiten Meer aus Steinen und Staub umgeben. Hie und da waren noch einzelne dürre Grashalme zu sehen, während sie den schier endlos langen und steilen Hügel erklomm, noch immer dem schwarzen Punkt folgend.

Alles, absolut alles würde sie nun für einen fahrbaren Untersatz geben. Sie hatte sogar noch ein altes Moped in einer Ecke zu Hause stehen. Doch der Treibstoff war unerschwinglich und obwohl sie die Fähigkeit und auch die Motivation besaß, selbst welchen herzustellen, so waren die Rohstoffe einfach ebenso zu teuer oder hier nicht zu bekommen.

Endlich, als ihre letzten Schritte sie auf den höchsten Punkt des Hügels schleppten, stützte sie sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab und keuchte rau. Sie verspürte eigentlich den Drang, sich in den Staub zu werfen und alle Viere dabei von sich zu strecken. Doch diese Blöße wollte sie sich nicht geben. Und so versuchte sie, in dieser Position verharrend, ihren Atem und Kreislauf wieder zu beruhigen.

Während ihrer kläglichen Bemühungen sich wieder zu fangen, wurde sie skeptisch gemustert. Vegeta sah in dieser Frau die Bestätigung und Bekräftigung seiner nicht gerade hohen Meinung über die schwächliche Menschheit.

Blaue Augen starrten schließlich in die Seinen. Bulma ließ sich von seinem abschätzigen Blick nicht beirren und hielt stand. „Was bist du nur für ein Typ? Bei dieser Hitze rennst du mit einem Mantel durch die Gegend und vergießt nicht mal einen Tropfen Schweiß."

Ihre Worte pressten sich noch immer keuchend aus ihrer Kehle, doch diese Frage hatte ihr die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gebrannt.

„Ganz zu schweigen von der Geschwindigkeit, in der du hier rauf gerannt bist."

Ein bloßes „Hn" war ihre Antwort und in dieser kurzen Zeit, in der sie diesen Mann nun kannte hatte sie bereits gelernt, dass sie keinen ausführlicheren Kommentar zu erwarten hatte. Er schien ganz klar ein Mann der sehr wenigen Worte zu sein.

Endlich wieder etwas erholt und bei Atem, richtete sich Bulma wieder auf. Ihr Augenmerk fiel sofort auf das große, blinkende Objekt direkt vor ihr. Mit offener Kinnlade bewegte sie sich ehrfürchtig auf das Schiff zu. Ihre Fingerspitzen führen über das glatte Material und ein „Wow" hauchte sich aus ihren Lippen.

„Ich habe noch nie so etwas… beeindruckendes gesehen."

Dies richtete sich mehr an sie selbst als an den geradezu gelangweilt wirkenden Mann neben ihr, der auf eine Fläche des Schiffs tippte, wodurch sich eine Luke öffnete.

Wie ferngesteuert glitten Bulma's Finger über das Schiff als sie ihre Schritte langsam zum Eingang führten. Vor ihr tat sich eine neue Welt auf, ein Universum der Technik, das sie sich in ihren wildesten Fantasien nicht erträumt hätte. Viele „Oh's" und „Ah's" tropften von ihren Lippen, während sie die Armatur bewunderte.

Ein Räuspern durchbrach ihre glitzernde Begeisterung und sie wandte sich zum Ursprung des störenden Geräusches.

Seine Silhouette zeichnete sich dunkel ab und warf einen langen Schatten in das Innere des Schiffes. Er stand noch immer in der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die fahlen Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf seinen Rücken, verdunkelten sein Gesicht und machten es ihr unmöglich, seine Züge zu lesen.

„Ich schließe aus deiner Reaktion, dass dir eine solche Technik unbekannt ist."

Es war keine Frage und Bulma versuchte die Röte zu unterdrücken, die ihre Wangen färbte. Tatsächlich hatte sie eine solch moderne Technik noch nie gesehen. Dies übertraf einfach… alles!

„Dann verschwende nicht weiter meine Zeit."

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und zog seinen Schatten mit sich. Das fast silberne Sonnenlicht kämpfte sich nun ungehindert in das Schiff und erleuchtete damit das Innenleben ein wenig deutlicher.

Doch nichts konnte Bulma in diesem Moment weniger interessieren.

„ICH soll DEINE Zeit nicht verschwenden? DU wolltest etwas von mir und hast mich stundenlang durch diese Hitze und grauenvolle Einöde geschleppt."

Sie tat es ihm gleich und verschränkte ebenso die Arme vor der Brust wobei sie eben diese in ihrem weißen Tank Top noch etwas mehr nach oben presste.

„Also verschwende du MEINE Zeit nicht und lass mich dein kleines Schiffchen ansehen und den Fehler finden. Ich bin Mechanikerin, das ist mein Job. Also lass mich verdammt nochmal einfach meinen Job machen."

Ein sandiger Windhauch wehte durch den Eingang des Schiffs, begleitet von einem dunklen „Hn".

* * *

Es war wie das Gesicht eines Kindes, das einen Sternenhimmel sah, so klar, so deutlich wie er in Wirklichkeit nie sein konnte und doch sahen diese Augen fernen Sternenstaub, Galaxien und Welten. Lichter blitzten und blinkten in den Augen, erleuchteten sie zu einem hellen, glücklichen Strahlen. Es war jedoch nicht das Gesicht, nicht die Augen eines Kindes.

Bulma lag in einem Schacht und betrachtete Schaltkreise, Kabel und Steuerchips. Dies waren ihre Sterne, ihre fernen Welten. Ihr Herz lachte so sehr wie ihr Verstand raste, während sie sich durch die komplexe Technik des Schiffs arbeitete.

Sie hatte schon lange keinen solchen Reiz, keine solche Herausforderung mehr verspürt. Ob es Minuten oder Stunden waren, die sie nun mit der Suche nach dem Problem des Schiffes zugebracht hatte wusste sie nicht. Es war zu aufregend um die Flüchtigkeit der Zeit wahrzunehmen.

Schließlich fixierte sie eine Stelle der Schaltung und war sich inzwischen sicher, dass darin der Fehler lag. Zufrieden, sich jedoch ungern von dem Innenleben des Schiffes trennend, kroch sie aus dem Schacht und richtete sich, den Rücken leise stöhnend durchstreckend, wieder auf.

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln konnte sie die Gestalt des Mannes sehen, der lässig an der Wand neben dem Ausgang lehnte, ein Bein daran abgestützt und die Arme abermals vor der Brust verschränkt. Er glich einem Wachposten, an der sich kein Mensch vorbei wagen würde.

Seine düstere Präsenz ignorierend wischte sie sich ihre öligen Hände an einem Lappen ab. Auch ihr Shirt glänzte inzwischen in einer monochromen Mischung aus Grau, Schwarz und Weiß.

„Ich denke ich habe den Fehler gefunden." Ihre Stimme durchbrach harsch die erstickende Stille, die lediglich vom leisen Rauschen des Windes umspielt wurde.

„Dann beheb ihn."

Bulma blinzelte überrascht, bevor sie in helles Lachen ausbrach. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich einen Finger rühre, bevor wir einen Preis vereinbart haben, oder?"

„Ich denke, dass du erst beweisen solltest, dass du zu einer Reparatur überhaupt im Stande bist."

Obwohl sie eine Flamme des Zorns in sich aufkeimen spürte, schmunzelte sie lediglich über seinen Kommentar. „Wie gesagt. Ich bin deine beste Option auf diesem Planeten. Und mit deinem kaputten Schiff schaffst du es nicht ein Mal mehr aus dieser Galaxie raus."

Sie warf den Lappen achtlos in eine Ecke und ging auf die geöffnete Luke zu. Direkt auf seiner Höhe blieb sie stehen und sprach dem fahlen Sonnenlicht entgegen. „Entweder du verhandelst mit mir anständig oder du kannst dir wen anderen suchen."

Die Hüften schwingend stieg sie die Rampe hinab und blieb dort noch ein Mal stehen. „Oder du versuchst dein Glück und endest als schwebendes Altmetall irgendwo in der Mitte dieser selten besuchten Galaxie."

Sie strich sich die blauen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind über ihre Wangen flattern ließ. „Und ich denke, dass bei deiner unfassbar offenen und liebenswerten Art auch keiner so schnell auf ein Notrufsignal deinerseits reagieren wird." Sie fügte noch ein sarkastisches Lachen hinzu, bevor sie durch den aufwirbelnden Staub schritt.

Als ein wütendes, tiefes und vibrierendes Knurren hinter ihr durch die steinerne Einöde grollte, hätte Bulma schwören können, dass dieser Laut selbst den Erdboden unter ihren Füßen zum erzittern gebracht hatte. Doch dieser bedrohliche Aufschrei weckte keine Angst in ihr, sondern zauberte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.


	3. Final Steps

Obwohl die Lampe, die letztlich nur aus einem Kabel und einer damit verbundenen Glühbirne bestand den Raum nur spärlich beleuchtete und das fahle Licht, das durch die halb geöffneten Jalousien eines Fensters schimmerte keine große zusätzliche Hilfe darstellte, schien dieser kleine Raum doch zu strahlen. Überall blitzten und blinkten kleine widerspiegelnde Lichter.

Vegeta betrachtete all die glänzenden Einzelteile, die penibel überall im Raum aufgereiht waren. Wenngleich er sich nicht sonderlich für Mechanik und Technik interessierte, so war er dennoch überrascht, dass in dieser äußerlich gebrechlichen Bude im Inneren ein solch sauberes und penibles System zum Vorschein kam.

Er musterte die silbernen Teile vor sich und griff schließlich nach einem Stück, das ihm wunderlich erschien. Es glich einem altertümlichen Kompass, jedoch ohne Magnetnadel und Skala, jedoch mit einer Art grünem Bildschirm versehen.

„Nichts anfassen."

Seine Hand hielt zuckend inne.

„Das sind keine Spielzeuge." Die blauhaarige Mechanikerin schritt an ihm vorbei und pickte einige kleine Schrauben und Federn zusammen. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten ging sie zurück in den anschließenden, hohen Raum, in dem sein Raumschiff platziert war. Entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen hatte es gerade noch so hinein gepasst und sie konnte unbemerkt von der Außenwelt daran arbeiten.

Vegeta lehnte sich an den Rahmen der Tür und beobachtete ihre Silhouette, die von diversen Stableuchten erhellt wurde. Mit einer dieser Lichtquellen in der Hand verschwand ihr Oberkörper in einer der Luken seines Schiffs und sogleich ertönte das kratzende Geräusch eines an Schrauben drehenden Schraubenschlüssels.

Obwohl er in seinem Leben schon sehr viel gesehen hatte war es ihm ein Rätsel, wie sie sein Schiff, das in dieser winzigen Halle wie ein riesiges Ungetüm wirkte hier hinein geschafft hatte. Sie hatte darauf bestanden es ohne sein Beisein zu transportieren und hätte sich ansonsten geweigert, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren um es zu reparieren. Er hatte sie zwar von ihr unbemerkt von weitem beobachtet, jedoch schien es trotzdem völlig unmöglich zu sein.

Alles was sie getan hatte, war ein kleines, metallenes Ding nach seinem Schiff zu werfen und es so einfach verschwinden zu lassen. Sein rationaler Geist weigerte sich es zuzugeben. Trotzdem war sein erster Gedanke bei dieser Beobachtung, dass dies Magie glich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete weiterhin, wie sich der schmale Körper der Frau immer wieder durch die Luke beugte, immer wieder mit neuen Werkzeugen bewaffnet.

Letztlich war es egal, wie sie es gemacht hatte. Was zählte war, dass sein Schiff nun endlich repariert wurde, sodass er diesen grauenhaften Planeten endlich verlassen konnte.

* * *

Es war ein Wunderland, ein wahres Land der Schönheit und des Glücks. Bulma's Herz jauchzte beim Anblick dieser neuen Welt der Technologie, die sich vor ihr auftat. Sie genoss jede Sekunde, die sie neben und in diesem Meisterwerk verbringen konnte.

Der Defekt war offensichtlich und ihn zu beheben dauerte eigentlich nicht lange. Dennoch ließ sie sich Zeit, saugte dieses Wunderwerk der Technik mit allen Einzelheiten in sich auf. Sie spürte zwar laufend die düsteren, einschüchternden Augen von… Nun, wie hieß er eigentlich?

Stöhnend richtete sie sich aus der gebückten Haltung auf, in der sie nun einige Minuten konzentriert gearbeitet hatte. Sie griff sich einen alten Lappen, an dem sie sich die ölverschmierten Hände abwischte, während sie auf den Mann zu ging der an der Wand lehnte und sie unverblümt anstarrte.

Gespielt selbstsicher streckte sie ihm eine grau-schwarze Hand entgegen. „Bulma."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und verlagerte seinen starren Blick auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand, so als wäre ihm diese Geste völlig fremd.

„Das ist die universelle Geste der Begrüßung und Vorstellung."

Noch immer keine Reaktion.

„Ich kenne normalerweise gerne die Namen meiner Kunden. Seltsame Angewohnheit, ich weiß."

Nichts.

„Meine Hand wird langsam schwer…"

Der in eine völlige Starre verfallene Mann knurrte rau. „Dann nimm sie runter."

Bulma's Augen verengten sich wütend, sie dachte jedoch nicht daran, ihre Hand sinken und sich damit geschlagen geben zu lassen. „Dein Schiff ist fast fertig. Aber wenn du mir nicht augenblicklich deinen Namen verrätst und meine verdammte Hand schüttelst, dann jag ich es einfach in die Luft."

Verwunderung und… etwa Belustigung?.. kreuzte seinen Blick und er stand weiter reglos vor ihr. Langsam, in fast zeitlupeartigem Tempo bewegte sich seine rechte Hand aus der Verschränkung und ergriff schließlich die ihre.

Die Berührung dieser großen, rauen Hand sandte augenblicklich seltsame wohlige Schauer durch Bulma's Körper, obwohl sein Griff ungehobelt grob war und ihre Wangen erröteten dabei ein wenig.

„Vegeta" raunte seine tiefe Stimme heiser.

Ein seltsamer Name, der ihr jedoch ein wenig bekannt vorkam. Irgendetwas regte sich da in den Windungen ihrer Erinnerung, an das sie sich jedoch partout nicht erinnern konnte. Und überhaupt war das völlig unwichtig. Präsent war für sie gerade nur der kräftige Druck dieser warmen Hand.

Er musterte sie misstrauisch, suchte nach Anzeichen die verraten würden, ob der Ausspruch dieses Namens irgendetwas in ihr regte. Sie schien irritiert, jedoch nicht wirklich eingeschüchtert oder überrascht.

Nun, er würde so oder so irgendwann entscheiden müssen, was mit ihr geschah. Die Summe die sie zuvor vereinbart hatten, besaß er nicht. Sein Plan war ursprünglich, einfach in sein Schiff zu steigen und ohne weitere Umschweife diesen Planeten zu verlassen. Folgen konnte sie ihm schließlich schlecht. Kaum ein Schiff war so schnell wie das seine. Und auch wenn, die Option sie einfach zu beseitigen war auch nicht unbedingt auszuschließen.

Die blauhaarige Frau stand noch immer seine Hand haltend mit einem seltsamen Schimmer in den Augen vor ihm. Ein Räuspern Vegeta's erweckte Bulma aus ihrer Trance und sie ließ schlagartig los.

„Na… uhm, geht doch."

Sie schnappte sich hastig ein naheliegendes Werkzeug und verschwand mit hochroten Wangen wieder in den Tiefen des Schiffs.

* * *

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die Zeit, in der nur noch wenige ihre Häuser verließen und jedes hörbare Geräusch von draußen fürchteten wurde bereits von dem dämmernden Grau der frühen Morgenstunden abgelöst, als Bulma die Klappe der Luke des Schiffs schloss.

Sie wischte sich seufzend mit dem linken Unterarm über die Stirn und betrachtete noch ein Mal dieses unglaubliche Werk der Technik. Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden viel Neues gesehen und gelernt und sie hatte schon lange keine solche Freude an der Arbeit mehr verspürt.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Vegeta, der noch immer stoisch und starr an derselben Stelle wie schon Stunden zuvor stand.

Sie hatte sich nicht mehr wirklich um seine Anwesenheit gekümmert und völlig in ihrer Arbeit verloren. Und jetzt, obwohl sie müde, ausgelaugt und erschöpft war, traf sie seine Präsenz ein Mal mehr wie ein Blitzschlag. Seine düstere, fast angsteinflößende Aura umgab sie, verführte sie jedoch, anstatt sie abzuschrecken.

Bulma schüttelte den Kopf, um diese dummen Gedanken zu vertreiben und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Es ist fertig."

Wortlos stieß er sich von der Wand ab an der er gelehnt hatte und ging um sein Schiff herum. Die deutliche Beule, die zuvor noch zu sehen gewesen war, war nun überraschenderweise völlig verschwunden. Keine Delle zeugte mehr von dem beträchtlichen Schaden.

„Ich schließe aus deiner nicht vorhandenen Reaktion, dass du mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden bist?"

„Hn." War alles, was sie zur Antwort bekam.

Über die bereits ausgefahrene Rampe betrat er sein Schiff. Sogleich kontrollierte er die Technik und Mechanik und stellte fest, dass alles wieder wie gewohnt funktionierte. Er konnte diesen Drecksball also endlich verlassen.

Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren tippte er Koordinaten ein und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sein nächstes Ziel nicht allzu weit von dieser Galaxie lag, als plötzlich die blauhaarige Frau neben ihm auftauchte.

„Du hast das Wichtigste doch nicht vergessen, oder?"

Sie ignorierend bereitete er das Schiff auf den Start vor.

„Schon mal bedacht, dass du in einem Gebäude stehst. Das Schiff muss erst nach draußen gebracht werden."

„Verlass das Schiff, ich werde gleich starten." Dies sprach er ohne jegliche Regung aus und ohne die Frau neben sich weiter zu beachten.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du mich nicht bezahlen willst. Diese Summe einfach so anzunehmen ohne zu handeln war auch absolut unüblich." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du einfach so durch die Decke meines Hauses schießen kannst, irrst du dich. Das würde vielleicht keinen allzu großen Schaden am Schiff anrichten, wenn du das Schutzschild aktivierst, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich das trotzdem nicht tun."

Es gab wenig, das einen Effekt auf Vegeta hatte. Doch diese kleine, zierliche Frau stand so selbstsicher und hinterhältig grinsend neben ihm, dass er seine Augen vom Bildschirm vor sich abwandte und sie dunkel anblitzte. „Was soll das heißen?"

Es war mehr drohendes Knurren als ausgesprochener Satz, aber Bulma ließ sich trotzdem davon nicht beirren.

„Ich lass mich nicht um meinen Verdienst betrügen, so dumm bin ich nicht, zumindest nicht mehr. Wenn du das Schiff startest, wirst du zwar die Erde verlassen, aber sobald du die Erdatmosphäre verlässt, wird sich ein Zeitschalter aktivieren, der dein Schiff innerhalb von Sekunden in die Luft jagen wird."

In diesem Moment schlug ihr blanker Hass so plötzlich und intensiv entgegen, dass sich alle ihre Fluchtinstinkte und –reflexe in ihrem Körper meldeten. Doch sie ließ sich auch von seinem in höchstem Maße verärgert knurrenden Gesicht nicht in die Knie zwingen.

„Hey, ich bin sogar so nett und halbiere den Preis. Also 5000."

Wieder schlug ihr ein tiefes, düsteres Grollen entgegen und sie blickte ihn verwundert an. „Was, nicht mal so viel hast du? Also billiger geht's…"

Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich an die kalte Metallwand des Schiffs gepresst wieder. Die große, warme Hand, die ihr noch vor Stunden kribbelnde Schauer durch den Körper rieseln ließ umklammerte nun ihre Kehle in eisernem Griff. Sein harter Körper presste sich gegen ihre weichen Kurven und zerquetschte sie dabei fast.

Keuchend pressten sich heiße Atemzüge aus ihrer verengten Kehle und ihre ozeanblauen Augen blickten in blankes Schwarz. Damit war klar, dass sie den Bogen überspannt hatte. Panik breitete sich in ihr aus und ihr Verstand suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg.

In diesem Moment hatte sie die Idee, die ihr das Leben retten sollte.

„Ok… ok… ich… ich hätte da ein Angebot für dich…"

Sein Griff blieb für einige Augenblicke unbeweglich und erstickend fest, bevor er sich etwas löste, sodass sie besser sprechen konnte.

„Namek! Nimm mich mit bis nach Namek und wir sind quitt."

Seine Gedanken rasten. Namek war ihm kein fremder Begriff. Er hatte den Planeten schon des Öfteren passiert oder aufgesucht. Es war die Hochburg der Technologie. Für ihn zwar ein gefährlicher Ort. War er jedoch vorsichtig genug, konnte er sich dort hilfreiche Utensilien und Geräte oder einfach nur Ersatzteile für sein Schiff besorgen.

Der Weg war weit und der Planet lag nicht unbedingt in einem Gebiet, das für ihn Profit versprach. Leichter wäre es, dieser frechen Furie einfach den Hals umzudrehen und dies war definitiv die Variante, die er im Moment klar vorziehen würde. Doch dann hatte er das Problem, dass sein Schiff zerstört wurde. Hatte die Frau aber gelogen und würde er sie am Leben lassen, so würde er diese Bürde umsonst auf sich nehmen.

Ratlosigkeit spiegelte sich kurz in seinem Gesicht, bevor es von unbändiger Wut überflutet wurde. Diese Situation war ein Mal mehr der Beweis, was für ein lästiges Folk diese Erdlinge waren und wie verabscheuenswürdig dieser Planet war.

Ein tierisch wütender Aufschrei ließ die Wände erzittern und den Boden erbeben, bevor Bulma losgelassen wurde und hustend zu Boden stürzte.

„Du hast eine Stunde."

* * *

Kleine, runde Wassertropfen perlten an einem von Einrissen übersäten Spiegel hinab, der das verzerrte Bild einer Frau wiederspiegelte. Blaue Augen blickten in blaue Augen, ihr Ausdruck ernst und unsicher.

Bulma fragte sich, während das kühle Wasser, das sie sich zuvor ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte über ihre Haut rann und kleine Rinnsale ihren Nacken und Hals hinab bildeten, was sie sich nur dabei gedacht hatte.

Sicher, eine solche Chance ergab sich nicht jeden Tag. Vielleicht sogar nie wieder. Aber was hatte sie nur zu dieser Unvernunft getrieben, einen völlig fremden, durchaus angsteinflößenden und seltsamen Mann dazu zu bringen, sie über eine ziemlich weite und lange Strecke durch das All zu befördern?

Aber in Anbetracht ihrer Lage und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass dieser Mann, mit dem sie ganz allein in ein paar Minuten gemeinsam in ein Raumschiff steigen würde sie fast erwürgt hätte, so war dieser Einfall doch ein kleiner, wenn auch paradoxer Segen gewesen. Auch wenn sie sich dabei fühlte, als wäre sie vom Regen in die Traufe gekippt.

Und würde sie diese Reise überleben - offensichtlich war das ja nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich - so würde sie endlich auf Namek sein, einem Ort, den sie sich seit ihrer Kindheit erträumt hatte. Sie kannte den Planeten nur von Erzählungen. Damals waren sie ihre Märchen gewesen, die Geschichten von Namek, von unermesslicher Technologie, von Fortschritt und Forschung, von einer freundlichen, friedlichen Rasse, die selbst mit der Natur im Einklang lebte.

Ob dieses Wunderland heute noch so existierte, ob es je so existiert hatte, wie sie es sich vorstellte wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte nie wieder ein Wesen getroffen, das diesen Ort gekannt oder je gesehen hatte. Nach all den Jahren war Namek wie eine Blume, die in ihrer Erinnerung wuchs und in immer prächtigeren Farben blühte, ihre letzte Hoffnung auf ein normales, vielleicht sogar glückliches Leben.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug verließ sie ihr Badezimmer und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen die Tasche, in die sie zuvor ihre geliebten Hoipoi-Kapseln gesteckt hatte. Die Kapseln beherbergten nun ihren gesamten Besitz, der zugegebenermaßen nicht allzu umfangreich war. Jedoch hatte sie sich beeilen müssen, all ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen zu sammeln um sie in den Kapseln letztlich wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Alles, was sie zurück lassen würde, würde dieses alte, baufällige Haus sein, das sie über viele Jahre beherbergt hatte. Und dennoch kam keine Wehmut bei dem Gedanken in ihr auf. Lediglich in ihrer Werkstatt stockte ihr Schritt und sie atmete den metallisch kühlen Duft ein, der sie tagtäglich umgeben hatte. Ja, diesen Raum, ihr eigenes kleines Universum würde sie tatsächlich ein wenig vermissen.

Ein heiseres Knurren riss sie aus ihrer Starre. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie den Mann im schwarzen Ledermantel erblickte, der lässig an der Tür lehnte, die Hände dieses Mal nicht verschränkt, wie sie es fast schon gewohnt war, sondern in den Manteltaschen vergraben.

„Endlich fertig?" Mit seiner tiefen Stimme schwang brummende Ungeduld mit.

Als Antwort nickte sie lediglich steif. Das war eine dumme, dumme, völlig dämliche Idee gewesen!

„Dann kannst du das Schiff ja endlich mal aus dieser Baracke befreien."

Bulma griff mechanisch nach dem Behälter mit den Kapseln in ihrer Tasche. „Dafür verlässt du bitte wieder den R…"

„Hol endlich dein verfluchtes Versorgungsdings aus deiner Tasche und schaff es raus. Meine Geduld ist nun endgültig zu Ende." Sein tödlicher Blick traf Bulma wie ein Stich und eiskalte Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken.

„Woher…?" Sie hatte doch so aufgepasst, dass er sie nicht dabei beobachtet hatte. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er im Schiff gewesen war, während sie ihre Habseligkeiten in die Kapseln verstaut hatte.

„Deine kleinen Spielzeuge sind mir egal. Was nicht meiner Verteidigung dient, interessiert mich nicht. Also mach endlich!"

Sie blinzelte verdutzt, doch sein kalter, wütender Blick brachte sie ohne weitere Umschweife dazu, den Knopf ihrer letzten leeren Hoipoi- Kapsel zu drücken und diese schließlich in Richtung des Raumschiffs zu werfen, das sogleich darin verschwand.

Während sie die Kapsel nach draußen trug, folgte ihr ein dunkler Schatten und kalte Schauer rannen unaufhörlich über ihren Rücken. Sie unterdrückte krampfhaft den Drang, sich umzudrehen, stur darin bemüht, stolz, aufrecht und ohne Furcht voran zu schreiten.

Mit einem solchen Mann im Rücken und einer völlig ungewissen Zukunft vor sich vergaß Bulma darauf, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass sie durch ihre Werkstatt lief, dass sie über die Schwelle ihres Hauses trat. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ihre Füße den Planeten Erde berührten.


	4. Monsters

Schwarze, endlose Weiten erstreckten sich unerbittlich und kühl in die Unendlichkeit. Ein Schiff durchschnitt diese tiefe ursprüngliche Stille, die nur wenige Seelen kannten und fürchteten.

Bulma blickte durch das Spiegelbild ihrer blauen Augen in dieses Nichts. Nur ab und zu kreuzten kleine Kometenbrocken ihren Weg. Sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass eine solche, dass diese pure Unendlichkeit so erdrückend, so beengend sein konnte.

Sie beobachtete wie ihr Atem kleine, sanfte weiß-graue Wolken an die Scheibe zauberte, die jedoch sogleich wieder die Flucht ergriffen, als sie die kühle Umgebungsluft aufscheuchte. Ihr Zeigefinger zeichnete eine krakelige Baumgestalt in einen der flüchtigen Wolkenflecken, begleitet von einem tiefen Seufzen.

Es war unheimlich. Wenige Geräusche waren in diesem Schiff zu hören und das was sie am meisten hörte, das war sich selbst. Ihr Atem, ihr Herzschlag, ihre Schritte.

Ihr Blick schlich sich flüchtig über ihre Schulter und erahnte hinter einem der Steuerpulte den seltsamen Fremden, der sie in die Welt ihrer Träume bringen sollte. In diesem Moment jedoch glich ihre Welt eher einem Alptraum.

Ihr Reisebegleiter war verschwiegen. Man könnte das allerdings noch als blanke Untertreibung deklarieren. In all den Tagen, die sie nun gemeinsam reisten hatte er vielleicht gerade ein Mal eine Hand voll Worte mit ihr ausgetauscht… oder eher ihr entgegen geschleudert. Es waren meist lediglich einzelne, unfreundlich barsche Wortfetzen, die er ihr entgegen schlug. Und meist war es eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die sie bereits unzählige Male gestellt hatte.

Er machte ihr klar was ihr längst bewusst war. Sie war unerwünscht, wie ein Parasit, den man unmöglich loswurde, weil der Parasit selbst für seine Unentbehrlichkeit sorgte. Was aber war ihr anderes übrig geblieben? In Zeiten wie diesen zählte nichts mehr als man selbst, das eigene Leben, der eigene Profit, das eigene Vorrankommen. Das Wichtigste war, was für einen selbst am Besten war, was mit jedem anderen passierte, das war nebensächlich, ja sogar völlig belanglos.

Bulma betrachtete aus ihren Augenwinkeln den schwarzhaarigen Mann der am Steuerpult des Schiffes saß, den Blick starr auf das schwarze Nichts vor ihm gerichtet. Obwohl er seinen Körper stets mit einem seiner zahlreichen Mänteln verhüllte, konnte sie erkennen, dass seine Schultern angespannt waren. Dieses Wesen war stets achtsam, scheinbar immer Verteidigungs- wie auch Kampfbereit.

Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, welcher Spezies er wohl angehörte. In ihrer Laufbahn als Mechanikerin hatte sie schon so einige seltsame Geschöpfe gesehen mit exotischen Hautfarben und Körperformen. Doch wusste sie auch, dass es Wesen gab, deren Körper dem menschlichen geradezu gespenstisch ähnelten, die kaum von einem Erdling zu unterscheiden waren. Ganz zu schweigen von den Spezies, die problemlos die Gestalt wechseln konnten, wie es ihnen beliebte.

In diesen dunklen Zeiten wusste man nie, ob sich hinter einem engelsgleichen Gesicht ein blankes Monster versteckte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den schwarz bekleideten Schultern Vegeta's. Nun, er machte immerhin kein Geheimnis aus seinem Missmut und seiner Kälte. So war sie stets auf der Hut und fühlte sich nie völlig sicher.

Obwohl dieser Zustand mehr als ermüdend war, so war er doch in der Lage, ihr vielleicht letztlich das Leben zu retten.

Es war seltsam. Sie hatte lange nicht mehr mit jemand anderem auf so engem Raum so viel Zeit verbracht. Es war ein Umstand, den sie lange vermisst und den sie sich ersehnt hatte. Der Mensch war nicht für die Einsamkeit gemacht. Und doch wünschte sie sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als irgendwo alleine, nicht mehr in diesem Raumschiff, nicht mehr mit diesem seltsamen Fremden auf dem Weg ins Ungewisse zu sein.

Selten war sie einem solchen verschlossenen Individuum begegnet. Für ihn schien sie schlicht nicht zu existieren. Seine Ignoranz hatte in dem Moment begonnen, in dem das Raumschiff abgehoben hatte. Er hatte sogar lediglich mit einem dumpfen, tiefen Knurren geantwortet, als sie ihn nach dem Ort fragte, an dem sie schlafen konnte.

So hatte sie sich selbst ihr kleines Reich für die Reise gesucht, in dem sie sich spärlich jedoch trotzdem heimisch einrichten konnte. Es war ein kleiner Raum, in dem lediglich einige alte Ersatzteile gelagert waren.

Durch das Bullauge dieses Raumes hatte sie den fahlen, grünlich braunen Planeten beobachtet, wie er sich immer weiter entfernte, zu einem Punkt und irgendwann vom Schwarz des Alls völlig verschluckt wurde und nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Wehmut hatte ihr Herz in diesem Moment kalt und grausam durchstoßen, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde. Sie vermisste ihre Heimat.

Ein raues Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Ihr Blick löste sich von den schwarzen Schultern und traf unweigerlich ein noch viel schwärzer wirkendes Augenpaar, das sich in der Frontscheibe spiegelte. Starr und kalt durchdrangen diese Augen ihren Körper und sie fühlte sich augenblicklich ertappt. Sie hatte ihn gedankenverloren angestarrt und wusste nicht, wie lange er das nun schon bemerkt hatte.

Ein ungewohntes Vibrieren erfüllte die Luft, als sich seine Lippen bewegten und tatsächlich einen Satz bildeten. „Wir werden gleich landen."

Schaudernd schlich sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper und sie erschrak innerlich. Es war nicht was er gesagt hatte, das diesen Tumult in ihr auslöste. Viel mehr war es der Klang seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme, der ihren Geist wohlig zu überfluten schien. Hatte sie wirklich so sehr nach ein paar aneinandergereihten simplen Worten gedürstet?

Sie blinzelte lange vor sich hin, badete in dem einfachen Akt der Kommunikation wie ein Gehörloser, der zum ersten Mal eine Sonate hörte. Erst langsam erreichte sie der Sinn der Klangfolge, der Töne, der Worte.

„Was? Sind wir etwa schon da?" Sie kannte Namek's Koordinaten nicht genau, wusste aber, dass der Planet etliche Lichtjahre entfernt war und unmöglich so schnell zu erreichen war.

Die Stirn des durchsichtigen Spiegelbildes legte sich in Falten und sein Blick, wenn überhaupt möglich, verfinsterte sich. Sie wich diesem grausamen Augenpaar aus und konzentrierte sich auf einen grünen Punkt, der vor ihnen aus der Weite des Alls glänzte. Und plötzlich begann ihr Körper zu beben. Zum ersten Mal seit langem sah sie wieder echte, satte Farben vor sich. Ein kleiner grüner Ball schwebte vor ihnen und wurde langsam jedoch stetig ein wenig größer.

Ein genervtes Seufzen grollte durch den Raum. Vegeta spürte wie sich die Atmosphäre im Raum verdichtete. Emotionale Schwingungen breiteten sich aus, erfüllten den Raum wie ein intensiver, dichter Rauch und schienen ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.

Er hasst es, er hasste diese emotionalen Reaktionen, diese schwächlichen Ausbrüche. Er hasste es, sein Zuhause, sein Reich, sein Schiff mit jemandem teilen zu müssen. So viele Jahre hatte er in diesen Wänden alleine verbracht, in völliger angenehmer Stille. Und nun wurde dieser Platz, der ihm gehörte von einer anderen Person eingenommen, schlimmer noch, von einem schwächlichen Menschen.

Er hätte es nie zulassen dürfen.

„Das ist doch nicht etwa wirklich…?"

Seine Ohren schmerzten. Wieder eine ihrer endlosen Fragen, wieder diese Stimme, die seine Stille durchbrach.

Er bereitete das Schiff für die Landung vor, änderte Koordinaten und ließ die Oberfläche des Planeten scannen um den geeigneten Ort festzulegen, während er seine Antwort abwog. Es wäre ein leichtes dieser naiven Frau zu erzählen, dass dies bereits Namek war. Er wäre sie endlich los, konnte seiner Wege gehen und hätte seinen Frieden in seinem eigenen kleinen Universum wieder.

„Nein." Dieses Mal war es seine eigene Stimme, die in seinen Ohren schmerzte. Vegeta machte selten Fehler, er vermied jegliche Fehltritte und achtete immer auf seinen Vorteil. Was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, diese Chance einfach so fallen zu lassen war ihm ein Rätsel.

Er spürte ihren stechenden fragenden Blick im Nacken und knurrte leise. „Wir erreichen Namek nicht ohne zumindest eine Zwischenlandung um die Reserven aufzufüllen." Außerdem hatte er hier geschäftlich noch etwas zu erledigen.

Ein kurzer Anflug von Enttäuschung befiel sie, worüber sie sich selbst ärgerte. Letztlich war es ihr ja bewusst gewesen, dass sie unmöglich schon am Ziel sein konnte und doch war diese Hoffnung in ihr aufgekeimt.

Sie betrachtete den grünen Planeten vor sich und atmete tief durch. Trotzdem war es aufregend endlich ein Mal wieder diese beengenden Räume zu verlassen, neue Dinge zu sehen und den Wind auf der Haut zu spüren.

* * *

Eine sanfte Briese strich durch das hohe, satte Gras und ließ das Laub der schmalen aber hohen Bäume rascheln. Der Himmel glänzte in strahlendem Blau und Bulma musste sich eine Hand vor die Augen halten, um nicht von den warmen Strahlen der beiden kleinen Sonnen geblendet zu werden als sie die Rampe des Schiffs hinunter schritt.

„Traumhaft." Ihre Finger strichen über die sanften Spitzen des Grases, das ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte. Sie sog die frische, saubere Luft ein und ließ ihren Blick über die weite Landschaft streichen, deren satte Farben ihr geradezu surreal erschienen. Ob es wohl auf der Erde auch ein Mal so ausgesehen hatte? Sie konnte sich zumindest an einen solchen Himmel erinnern. ‚So blau wie deine Augen' hatte ihr Vater immer geschwärmt.

Schwere Schritte hallten über die Rampe und rissen Bulma aus ihren Gedanken. Ein schwarzer ärmelloser Mantel schien das Licht der Sonne zu verschlucken. Vegeta schloss die Ladeluke hinter sich und schritt mit stoischem Ausdruck schließlich zielstrebig durch das hohe Gras.

Bulma zögerte keine Sekunde, da sie bereits wusste, dass es so schon schwer war, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, hatte er jedoch Vorsprung würde sie ihm unmöglich folgen können und Rücksicht brauchte sie sich absolut keine zu erwarten.

Zu ihrer völligen Überraschung blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich abrupt um, sodass sie fast in seinen kräftigen Körper knallte. „Du nicht." Seine Stimme drückte deutlich aus, dass er keine Widerrede akzeptieren würde. Und damit führte er seinen Weg fort.

„Wie… du nicht?" Perplex sah sie ihm nach, sah wie sich das glatte Material des Mantels sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte und sah die Bewegung der Muskeln darunter.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein. „Du lässt mich hier nicht einfach so zurück!" Sie setzte abermals zum Sprint an. „Ich war tagelang in diesem verdammten Ding eingesperrt und jetzt soll ich hier blöd rumstehen und die Gelegenheit verzichten, vielleicht mal wieder irgendein ganz normales, nettes Wesen zu treffen?" Sie war sozial völlig ausgehungert und dies war die unverhoffte Möglichkeit, diesen Hunger zumindest ein wenig zu stillen.

Vegeta blickte zur Seite und hob eine Augenbraue sowie einen Mundwinkel – war das etwa ein Grinsen? Bulma, abgelenkt von diesem völlig neuen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht stolperte just in diesem Moment über einen Ast und war somit nicht mehr gleichauf mit Vegeta. Es war ihr jedoch nur recht. Sein Grinsen hatte etwas Unheimliches und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte.

* * *

Ein schwarzer Vogel glitt lautlos am Himmel, lediglich seine gelegentlichen Flügelschläge verursachten ein leises Geräusch der unbegrenzten Freiheit. Schweißperlen rannen über Bulma's Stirn, während sie dem Vogel sehnsüchtig hinterher blickte.

Sie war am Ende ihrer Kraft und hätte sich nun nichts mehr gewünscht, als zart dahin zu gleiten anstatt über einen holprigen alten Trampelpfad zu stolpern im verzweifelten Versuch, mit ihrem Begleiter Schritt zu halten. Wie lange sie nun schon unterwegs waren, wusste sie nicht. Es kam ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor und weit und breit tauchte kein zivilisiertes Wesen auf, nicht mal ein Zeichen davon. Lediglich an ein paar alten, verfallenen Hütten waren sie vorbei gekommen, deren Steinwände löchrig und deren kaputte Dächer mit Moos und Gras bewachsen gewesen waren.

Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit und der Mühe, Schritt zu halten blieb ihr nicht ein Mal die Gelegenheit, die traumhafte Landschaft zu bewundern. Lediglich tiefe Wut trieb sie an, ebenso wie die pure Panik, hier in diesem Nichts auf sich allein gestellt zu sein.

Stur richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Nacken Vegeta's, der sich unerbittlich rasch und gleichgültig vor ihr bewegte. Seine Schultern schwangen leicht mit dem Rhythmus seiner Schritte mit, ließen die scharf definierten Muskeln seiner Arme tanzen. Der Stoff seines Mantels wehte im Wind.

Er war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und für diese schien es keine Schlüssel zu geben.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass der schwarz bekleidete Rücken, dem sie so verzweifelt hinterher lief ihr immer näher kam. Ihr Körper prallte letztlich an diesen Rücken und ein leises Jaulen entwich ihrer Kehle. Schützend hob sie ihre Hände und schien sie gegen eine harte Wand zu drücken.

Blinzelnd erkannte sie, dass ihre Hände auf den Schulterblättern Vegeta's ruhten und als diese Klarheit wenige Sekunden später ihren Verstand erreichte, zuckte sie zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Oh.. ich.. äh…"

Vegeta drehte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete die Frau hinter sich. Sie war einige Schritte zurück getreten und hatte ihre Augen stoisch zu Boden gerichtet, eine leichte Röte hatte ihre Wangen eingefärbt.

Seltsam, diese Menschen.

Die Frau ignorierend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Gebäude vor sich. Ihre neuen Bewohner hatten sich nicht wirklich um sie gekümmert und so wirkten sie vernachlässigt und zum Teil waren sie bereits verfallen. Im Grunde war es jedoch egal, das Ende dieses Planeten war absehbar. Nun, ihn betraf dies nicht und interessierte es auch nicht.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Bezahlung.

Gezielt steuerte er schließlich das größte der Häuser an, dicht gefolgt von seinem blauhaarigen Schatten und klopfte drei Mal an die schwere Holztür.

Bulma blickte gespannt über Vegeta's rechte Schulter, neugierig wer – oder vielleicht was – die Tür öffnen würde. Der Planet ähnelte stark der früheren Erde, dennoch war es gut möglich, dass die Wesen die hier lebten völlig anders waren als die Menschen. Es brauchte nur eine kleinste unterschiedliche Entwicklung in der Evolution und schon konnten die Unterschiede massiv sein.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Hände vor Aufregung bebten und kurz darauf folgte ihr gesamter Körper. Nein, es war nicht ihr Körper, es war die Erde unter ihr, die vibrierte. Ein Donnern ertönte, dann ein weiteres und es wiederholte sich im Takt eines regelmäßigen, langsamen Herzschlages.

Während Bulma's Verstand schrie, dass sie die Beine in die Hand nehmen und möglichst weit von hier wegrennen sollte, verharrte ihr Körper wie angewurzelt hinter dem fremden in schwarz gekleideten Mann, der ganz entspannt vor ihr die verschlossene Holztür anstarrte.

Das Donnern verstummte so plötzlich, wie es eingetreten war. Stattdessen wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein schrumpeliger, rosaner Kopf ragte in die Sonne. Das mürrische in Falten gelegte Gesicht schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wer wagt es?" Die Stimme des Gesichts klang rau, wie Schmirgelpapier. Die schwarzen kleinen Knopfaugen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ah, du. Was willst du?"

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. „Meine Bezahlung."

Das Gesicht beutelte sich kurz, die Falten bebten und wackelten im Gleichklang, ein raues Glucksen erklang. Das Wesen schien zu lachen. „Wofür?"

Dieses Mal schoben sich beide Augenbrauen Vegeta's über seiner Nase zusammen. „Dank meiner Drecksarbeit gehört der Planet euch."

Ein weiteres raues Glucksen wurde hörbar und das Donnern ertönte wieder. Das Gesicht wurde zu einem kahlen Kopf und dem Kopf folgte ein unförmiger, riesiger Körper.

‚Ein überdimensionaler Nacktmull' schoss es Bulma durch den Kopf, als das Wesen aus der Tür ins warme Licht der Sonne trat. Noch immer waren ihre Glieder erstarrt, lediglich ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Sie hatte ein kleines, freundliches Volk erwartet. Dies hätte zu diesem Planeten gepasst, wäre das, was jeder hier erwartet hätte. Doch diese unförmige, seltsame Kreatur war grässlicher als jedes Wesen, das sie je gesehen hatte… und größer. Es musste sich heftig geduckt haben, sodass es durch die Tür hatte blicken können. Warum lebte es in einem Haus, das gerade so groß war, dass es hinein passte?

Seine raue, zischelnde Stimme riss sie aus ihren verwirrten Gedanken. „Wir sind aber nicht zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit." Seine im Verhältnis zum großen Körper viel zu schmalen, kleinen Arme verschränkten sich vor der wulstigen Brust. „Die Sonne ist zu grell, der Himmel so hässlich blau, die Luft zu feucht." Der Nacktmull spuckte verächtlich einen grünlichen Schaum vor Vegeta's Füße.

Ein Grollen rollte wütend durch dessen Kehle und seine weißen Zähne glänzten bleckend in der Sonne. „Ihr WOLLTET diesen Planeten, ich habe ihn euch besorgt."

Das Wesen machte einen schwerfällig donnernden Schritt nach vorn. „Wir zahlen nicht für schlechte Qualität." Es neigte sich ein wenig zur Seite, sein knopf äugiger Blick richtete sich über Vegeta's Schulter auf die blauhaarige Frau. „Für Gute jedoch…"

Vegeta folgte dem Blick des Aliens und sah letztlich in die völlig aufgeregten Augen der Frau hinter sich. Wellen der Angst entsprangen ihrem Körper und schwappten ihm entgegen, worauf er unweigerlich die Nase rümpfte.

Das Angebot schien interessant und er überlegte einige Sekunden. Sekunden die Bulma wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen und Verzweiflung breitete sich grau und kühl in ihr aus. Er würde so zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, würde Geld verdienen und sie los werden. Sie konnte diese Gedanken förmlich in seinem Gesicht ablesen, dessen Profil sie schockiert anstarrte.

Ungeduldig reckte sich eine schmale, klumpige Hand nach ihr. Ekel und Horror ergriff sie und sie schrie angewidert und ängstlich auf.

Blitzschnell, noch bevor die knorrigen Finger sie berührten packte eine dunkle, große Hand das Wesen am Arm und es hielt quietschend inne.

Vegeta verdrehte den Arm, so als halte er lediglich ein Streichholz zwischen den Fingern und knurrte leise.

Die faltigen Gesichtszüge des Wesens bebten wieder. Dieses Mal war es jedoch kein Lachen, dieses Mal litt es deutlich Schmerz. „Lass mich! Oder die Rache meines Volkes wird dich treffen," presste es aus den schmalen, kaum sichtbaren Lippen keuchend hervor.

Dieses Mal war es an Vegeta, zu lachen. Düster und grausam hallte dieses seltene Geräusch über das hohe grüne Gras, durch die schmalen Gassen der Häuser dem Wind entgegen, der es davon trug. „Du glaubst, deine schwächlichen Diener können etwas gegen mich ausrichten, der das getan hat, wozu eure schwächlichen, erbärmlichen Körper nicht imstande sind, nie imstande wären?"

„Ha! Wir würden uns lediglich nie die Finger schmutzig machen. Wir sind keine blutrünstigen Barbaren, so wie du."

Vegeta verdrehte den Arm noch mehr, ein knackendes Geräusch wirbelte durch die Luft und das Wesen kreischte erbärmlich auf. „Dein Volk traut sich nicht mal ans Tageslicht, traut sich nicht, sich mir entgegen zu stellen. Und du als ihr Anführer bist so dumm und verweigerst mir, was mir zusteht?"

Sein kräftiger Körper beugte sich vor, sein Gesicht näherte sich bedrohlich und finster dem des Wesens. „Lenke meinen Zorn auf dich und du lenkst die Sense des Todes über dein Volk." Zischend und knurrend presste er diese Worte durch seine Zähne.

Er stieß das Wesen von sich, woraufhin es gegen den Rahmen der Haustür hinter sich stolperte. Sein Arm hing leblos und baumelnd neben ihm. Dort, wo Vegeta ihn festgehalten hatte zeichnete sich ein dunkelrotes Mal ab.

„Nun?" Vegeta verschränkte die muskulösen Arme vor der Brust und blickte den Alien erwartend an.

„Monster," murmelte dieses und donnerte zurück ins Haus. Sekunden der Stille verstrichen, lediglich der Wind war hörbar, dessen Stimme flüsternd durch die Blätter der Bäume strich.

Ein Sack wurde durch die Tür geschleudert, der klimpernd direkt vor Vegeta landete, bevor die Tür knallend geschlossen wurde.

Vegeta hob das Bündel auf, blickte hinein und schnaubte schließlich zufrieden. „Geht doch."

Er drehte dem Haus den Rücken zu und schritt wieder in die gleiche Richtung zurück, von der sie gekommen waren, so entspannt und gleichgültig wie eh und je.

Bulma schien indes noch immer an Ort und Stelle zu kleben. Keine Faser ihres Körpers bewegte sich, selbst ihre Lider verweigerten den Dienst, sie wagten es nicht zu blinzeln. Sie war eine Statue, erstarrt und leblos.

„Du willst also doch hier bleiben?"

Vegeta's entfernte Stimme riss sie aus dem Fluch der Starre. Sie drehte sich steif um und bemerkte überrascht, dass er sich bereits weit von ihr und diesem seltsamen Dorf entfernt hatte.

Unbeholfen stolperte sie ihm hinterher, ignorierte den Schmerz, den ihre Glieder dabei ausstießen. Ihr gesamter Körper hatte sich im Laufe dieser seltsamen Konversation angespannt und überspannt. Zu seltsam, zu aufregend war diese Situation gewesen. Ihr Geist hatte tausende Horrorszenarien im Laufe weniger Sekunden ersponnen, als der Nacktmull sie als Verkaufsobjekt betrachtet hatte.

Sie schüttelte sich angewidert und versuchte nun um ein Neues, mit Vegeta Schritt zu halten. Ihre Gedanken bildeten dabei einen irren, verwirrenden Wirbel. So viele Fragen wollten gestellt werden und würden doch nicht oder nur mager beantwortet werden, sollte sie sie stellen. Dies wusste sie über ihren Begleiter.

Abermals musterte sie seinen Rücken, während eine Tatsache aus dem Wirbel immer klarer hervortrat. Etwas, das sie ganz klar als Scheusal, als Monster betiteln würde, hatte ihn, der, mit dem sie auf engsten Raum lebte, mit dem sie in ungewisse Welten reiste, als eben solches bezeichnet, als Monster.

Wenn Gleiches Seinesgleichen erkannte, hatte sie sich womöglich in gefährlichere Gewässer begeben, als sie zuvor angenommen hatte.

Ein kalter Schauer erfasste ihren Körper und sie fröstelte, trotz der Sonnenstrahlen, die sie in ihrem warmen Licht badeten.


	5. It's The End Of The World

Das Schiff glitt lautlos durch endlose Dunkelheit, ließ den grünen Punkt hinter sich, auf dem es zuvor gelandet war. Bald würde dieser Punkt nur noch ein leuchtender Stern sein, der letztlich von der Schwärze des Alls verschluck werden würde.

Bulma saß auf ihrer Pritsche in dem Raum, den sie inzwischen als ihr kleines persönliches Reich erachtete und betrachtete den grünen Punkt, den sie nun hinter sich ließen. Diesen außergewöhnlich wunderschönen Planeten, dessen Einwohner ihre Vorstellung von Hässlichkeit neu definierten. Diese Kombination wollte einfach nicht zusammen passen.

Sie lachte leise vor sich hin. Letztendlich wirkte all dies wie ein makaberer Traum, den man kurz vor dem Aufwachen noch im Halbschlaf träumte und sich anschließend im wachen Zustand über die Lächerlichkeit dieses Traumes wunderte.

Ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht und das Lachen verflüchtigte sich auf ihren Lippen, verschwand aus ihren Augen.

Wie schnell konnte sich ein simpler Traum in einen Alptraum wandeln? Die Erinnerung an die seltsame Konversation des Wesens mit Vegeta erwachte mehr und mehr und schwebte schwer und düster über ihr.

Das Wesen hatte ihn als ‚blutrünstigen Barbaren' bezeichnet, ja sogar als ‚Monster'. Das war letztlich das einzige, das in Bulma's Erinnerung klar und deutlich hängen geblieben war, das sich eingebrannt hatte. Der restliche Wortwechsel war ein murmelndes Gewirr, dessen Sinn sie nicht mehr aus den Tiefen ihres Gedächtnisses ausgraben konnte. Letztlich hatte Furcht und Starre ihre Ohren betäubt.

Tausende Fragen drängten sich ihr quälend auf. Was steckte hinter dieser verschwiegenen Fassade ihres Begleiters? Was hatte er für diese Wesen getan, das eine stattliche Entlohnung verdiente?

Sie seufzte leise auf und lehnte sich an die kühle Metallwand hinter sich. Sie wusste nichts über ihn. Er war trotz der gemeinsamen Tage die sie in diesem Schiff verbracht hatten nach wie vor ein völlig Fremder für sie. Ein Fremder der sie keine Sekunde daran zweifeln ließ, wie unerwünscht sie in seiner Gegenwart war.

Ihre Fäuste schlugen dumpf auf die dünne Matratze unter ihr. Nein, genug war genug! Aufspringend riss sie die Luke ihres ‚Zimmers' auf und stürmte wütend die schmalen Gänge des Schiffs entlang, bis sie die Brücke erreichte.

Er saß mit seinem breiten Rücken zu ihr gewandt am Schalterpult, die Koordinaten studierend und scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken.

Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor musterte sie seine düstere Gestalt. Das schwarze, spitze Haar, den breiten, starken Nacken und den Rücken, der stets in einen dieser langen Mäntel gehüllt war. Und während sie seine kalte Präsenz in sich aufnahm, sah sie, wie sich seine Nackenmuskeln vibrierend versteiften.

„Was?" Sein Ton war rau und tief, geradezu aggressiv und sie erschauerte.

„Ich…" Wo war nur die Wut, die ihr Minuten zuvor Mut und Kraft verliehen hatte? Unsicher verschränkte sie ihre Arme unter der Brust und schluckte den Knoten hinunter, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte. Ihre Mine verfinsterte sich und sie fragte sich, wovor sie sich überhaupt fürchtete und wo die Bulma geblieben war, die sich in jeder Situation durchsetzte, egal wie. „Wer bist du?"

Sekunden der Stille traten ein, in denen die Welt still zu stehen schien. Bulma atmete tief durch und ermahnte sich zu Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Sie lauschte dem Rauschen ihres eigenen Atems, spürte, wie sich ihr zuvor schneller Herzschlag verlangsamte und sie sich beruhigte. Sie hatte jedes Recht, diese Frage zu stellen.

Das Knarren von aneinander reibenden Leder erfüllte den Raum und sie blickte auf. Vegeta drehte sich zu ihr, eine Augenbraue hebend. Seine Augen waren düster wie immer, sie glaubte jedoch kurz ein belustigtes Schimmern darin zu erkennen. „Was genau geht dich das an?"

Bulma's Augen verengten sich. Dieser Bastard! „Ich habe dir eine einfache Frage gestellt. Wir sind hier zusammen gepfercht für… was weiß ich wie lange noch. Da ist es doch nicht zu viel verlangt, dass ich ein wenig über dich erfahre. Vor allem nach dieser seltsamen… Begegnung mit diesen Viechern. Von wegen Vorräte auffüllen! Du hast mich belogen."

Der Raum erfüllte sich mit einem reichen, tiefen Lachen. Bulma's Kinnlade klappte ein wenig nach unten und ihre Lippen teilten sich dabei. Es weniger die Reaktion, die ihre Gelassenheit abermals bröckeln ließ. Ihr war klar, dass sie dieser Bastard in keinster Weise ernst nahm, geschweige denn respektierte. Viel mehr war der reiche, tiefe Klang, die Geste dieses, zumindest wie sie vermutete, aufrichtigen Lachens überraschend, fast schockierend. Auch wenn es ein Auslachen auf ihre Kosten war, es ließ eine ungewollt wohlige Gänsehaut über ihren Körper gleiten.

„Nun, ihr Menschen seid wirklich lästig und überflüssig. Aber ihr habt Humor, das muss ich euch zugestehen."

Die Magie tiefer Klänge und das Gefühl, das sie in ihr ausgelöst hatten waren damit so schnell erloschen, wie sie entflammt worden war. Ihre überraschte Mine wurde wieder düster und sie stemmte ihre rechte Hand gegen ihre nun zur Seite geneigte Hüfte.

„Ich habe das Recht zu erfahren, warum diese ekligen Viecher", ihr linker Zeigefinger deutete nun direkt auf ihn „DICH als Monster bezeichnen."

Ein Lufthauch schlug ihr entgegen, ließ die losen Haare auf ihrer Stirn darin sacht wehen. Ihr Atem stockte, als im nächsten Moment ihr ausgestreckter Finger von einer harten Brust zurück gedrückt wurde. Vegeta stand plötzlich vor ihr, drängte sie die wenigen Schritte zurück, die sie von der Wand des Raumes entfernt gewesen war. Wie in aller Welt hatte er sich so schnell bewegen können?

Seine Hände schlugen dicht neben ihrem Kopf auf der Wand auf, das knallende Geräusch dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Er beugte sich vor, sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt und als er sprach, konnte sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren. „Oh, warum soll ich erklären, wenn ich dir zeigen kann, warum sie mich zu Recht als Monster bezeichnet haben. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

Er leckte sich genüsslich über seine Lippen, während sich diese zu einem gefährlichen Grinsen verzogen. Es ließ kalte Schauer über ihren Rücken rieseln und innerlich schalt sie sich selbst dafür. Sie war kein Feigling! Das hatte sie nun oft genug in ihrem Leben bewiesen.

Sich räuspernd legte sie ihre schmalen Hände auf seine Brust und drückte leicht dagegen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung traf sie auf wenig Widerstand, er ließ freiwillig von ihr ab und lehnte sich zurück, seine Arme verschränkten sich vor seiner Brust und er musterte sie gleichgültig.

„Dann sag mir wenigstens, wofür du das Geld bekommen hast."

Abermals grinsend reckte er den Kopf ein wenig in die Höhe, ähnlich einem witternden Wolf. „Neugier, auch so ein menschlicher Makel."

Sie schnaubte leise, „Wer nicht neugierig ist, erfährt nichts."

War es tatsächlich möglich, dass sie kurz davor war, das erste Mal, wenn auch nur um Haaresbreite und für wenige Sekunden, die Oberhand zu gewinnen?

„Wärst du nicht ein so ängstliches Weib, hättest du vielleicht mitbekommen, dass ich diesen niederen Wiederlingen den Planet verkauft habe."

Bruchstücke des Gesprächs mit dem Nacktmull hallten in ihren Ohren wieder. Ja, sie erinnerte sich.

„Du besitzt also Planeten und verkaufst sie."

„Nein, ich besitze sie nicht. Ich nehme sie mir."

„Du…" Nun setzte endlich ihre Verstand wieder ein, der Fakten kombinierte wie kaum ein anderer. Die Wesen hatten sich über den Planeten beschwert, hatten kaum in die Häuser gepasst und Vegeta hatte von ‚Drecksarbeit' gesprochen.

Vegeta beobachtete, wie sich ihre Mine veränderte, Neugier, Verwunderung, Faszination wiederspiegelte und letztlich bei Entsetzen Halt machte. Es war eine der wenigen Emotionen, die er genoss, in denen er förmlich baden konnte. Und er entschloss, diesen genüsslichen Moment noch etwas mehr auszukosten.

„Ganz recht, an diesen Händen klebt das Blut unzähliger Völker, Rassen und Wesen." Seine rechte Hand fuhr über ihre Wange und umfasste schließlich ihr Kinn, hob es ein wenig an. Er zwang sie damit, ihm in seine Augen zu blicken, wollte ihre Angst noch mehr schüren. Doch er wurde nicht mit der erwarteten Furcht belohnt. Stattdessen bohrte sich ihr Blick kalt wie blaues Eis durch ihn hindurch.

Sie atmete tief durch, biss die Zähne zusammen, streckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe und presste sich schließlich an ihm vorbei, um wortlos in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem kleinen Reich zu verschwinden.

Sein Blick folgte ihren fast lautlosen Schritten und war zu seiner eigenen Überraschung überrumpelt von ihrer standhaften, fast unbeeindruckten Reaktion.

* * *

Der Himmel erstrahlte in reinstem Blau, keine Wolke wagte es die gleichmäßige, satte Farbe zu unterbrechen und das perfekte Bild dieses sonnigen Tages zu stören. Vögel, im Geäst von satt belaubten Bäumen sitzend, sangen ihre zwitschernden Lieder.

Dies war der letzte Tag, an dem die Erde atmete, vibrierte und voller Leben erblühte.

Am späten Nachmittag, die Sonne stand noch wärmend und strahlend am Himmel, tauchten sie auf. Es waren hunderte. Die Menschen starrten gen Himmel, der nun mehr und mehr ergraute, je mehr von ihnen auftauchten. Es war wie in einem dieser Filme, die das Ende der Welt fiktiv prophezeiten, ja fast zelebrierten und die Menschen letztlich immer irgendwie gewannen. Bis dahin war es noch ein Mysterium gewesen, doch heute wurde diese Prophezeiung, diese Vorahnung wahr.

Die Raumschiffe glänzen silbern im Licht der Sonne während sie sich unaufhaltsam näherten. Die Menschen erstarrten, blickten mit offenen Mündern ihrem Untergang entgegen und waren machtlos dem gegenüber, das nun über sie einbrechen würde.

Abertausende starben an diesem Tag und mit ihnen starb das Herz der Erde.

Der filmreife Gewinn, das Happy End blieb in der Realität ein Wunsch, ein verblassender Traum.

* * *

Klar und rund tropften Tränen auf Bulma's Shirt. Sie saß auf ihrer Pritsche, hatte die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen und ihre Stirn ruhte auf ihren Unterarmen.

Es war der Tag vom Ende ihrer kurzen Kindheit gewesen, der Tag vom wirklichen Ende der Welt. Nichts war danach wie zuvor gewesen. Sie waren wie Heuschrecken gekommen, hatten die Erde abgegrast und waren weitergezogen, ließen nichts als Zerstörung und Hass zurück. Sie saugten die Erde und die Menschen aus, nahmen mit, was für sie brauchbar war und zerstörten zu ihrem Vergnügen.

Bulma atmete schluchzend durch. Und nun wanderte sie Seite an Seite mit einem solchen Zerstörer durch das All. Ein glucksendes Lachen kroch durch ihre Kehle, erstarb jedoch letztlich an ihren bebenden Lippen. Welch Ironie es doch war.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich. Ihre Augen blickten ins Leere.

Sie war ein lebensfroher Mensch, hatte stets um ihr Leben gekämpft, so armselig es auch manchmal gewesen war. Nicht nur für sich. Ihr Vater hatte an diesem Tag alles getan, um sie und ihre Mutter zu retten und hatte dafür sein eigenes Leben geopfert. Ihre Mutter hatte an diesem Tag ihr zuvor allseits präsentes Lächeln verloren, es war für immer erloschen. Und wenig später erlosch auch ihr Leben, zu groß war der Schmerz, zu tief der Gram.

Und doch kam Bulma nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was mit ihr passiert wäre, hätte ihr Vater sie nicht in letzter Minute in einen geheimen Schacht gezerrt.

Sie erinnerte sich an die dumpfe Stimme ihres Vaters, der verzweifelt versuchte mit den Eindringlingen zu verhandeln, die in ihr Haus eingebrochen waren. Sie erinnerte sich an ein hämisches Lachen, das ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, an ein lautes Grollen, das plötzliche Erbeben der Erde unter ihren Füßen und an den schmerzerfüllten Schrei ihres Vaters, das letzte Geräusch, das sie je von ihm hören sollte. Sie erinnert sich an den Geruch von staubigem Geröll, von Flammen und verbranntem Fleisch, als sie mit ihrer Mutter viele Stunden später den stickigen Schacht verließ.

Es war das Ende ihres früheren, behüteten Lebens, das Ende der Erde als blühender Planet. Die Aliens hatten immer wieder betont wie glücklich sich die Erdlinge schätzen konnten, wie froh und dankbar sie sein müssten. Diese Bestien, die tausende ermordet hatten, hatten von Monstern gesprochen, die ganze Völker auslöschten, nur um einen Planeten teuer an den meistbietenden zu verkaufen. Wie sehr die Erdlinge doch Glück hatten, sagten sie, dass sie sich so gut als Sklaven eigneten.

.

**A/N** Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir die monatelange Wartezeit vergeben. Ich kann nicht mal wirklich erklären, warum es so lange gedauert hat. Das Kapitel ist etwas kurz, aber ich wollte nicht länger warten und vor allem euch nicht noch länger warten lassen (falls es noch Leute gibt, die das hier noch lesen ^^' ).


End file.
